


I tend to fuck things up more when you're around

by Dysfunctional_butokay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfunctional_butokay/pseuds/Dysfunctional_butokay
Summary: This is just an adorable fic about my boy Richie being an absolute mess and Eddie having a hard time figuring things out. They all join UCLA for class of '20. In this fic the loser's club have not all met each other yet but they're friendship grows stronger and they all figure out that Richie and Eddie are the biggest dumbasses.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	1. Holy shit I can make friends

"FUCK!". Richie Tozier , age 20 , still does not know how to wake up to alarms. This shouldn't be surprising anyone at this point. It's actually fucking hilarious how much of a dumbass he can be at times. He rushes to the bathroom to brush and skipped shower , something he knows Bev despises but he figured he'll just do it later. Once he's done with that he just wears the shirt he wore before he went to sleep and ran although way to the campus' cafeteria. He sees Ben and Bev sitting together drinking what he thinks is coffee and joins them with a guilty look on his way. "Hi there fuckers , what have you guys been up to then". Bev sighs. "Waiting over here for you like always, why'd you take this long?". Richie shakes some of the hair coming in the way of his eyes. "Y'know same old, same old.". "You mean waking through your alarms again?". Ben said with a smirk. "Benny boy knows me so well its a curse". He says with his hand on his chest. Bev rolls her eye to this. "Anyways guys I need to fucking leave immediately before i enter late to Eco, that shit's fucking awkward". Richie snatched a the cup from Bev's hand and went off. " Goddamn you Richie Tozier!"

He walked into the class and took a seat beside a dude who was wearing a beige sweater weather and trousers. He had blonde curly hair and looked like he'd murder Richie with no hesitant. "Hello there noodle, what's going on?". The guy now had an irritated expression. "Its Stanley first of all you clumsy piece of ass crack and don't make fun of my hair". Richie chuckled. "Well I'm sorry Stan the man can you tell me what's going on right now?". Stan looked very close to punching his face. Instead he just pointed at the professor who now took out a book and was starting the lesson. "Anyways I haven't see you here are you new or something?". Richie whispered to him. "Not really, I usually sit in the back but my boyfriend told me to sit closer to him .... I don't really know where he his though". A tall black man joined Stan right in front of him and gave him a small smile. "Hi I'm Mike Hanlon , Stan's boyfriend. And you are?". Richie brought his hand out to Mike. "And I'm Richie Tozier at your service". The professor shushed the three. "Keep your voice down dumbass". Stan said with no heat in his voice. "My bad Stanny". Mike chuckled softly. "Can I call you Stanny too?" Stan playfully glared at Mike. "Do you guys wanna eat lunch with me? I'll introduce you guys to my other friends too!". Stan looked skeptic. "You have,,,,other friends?" Richie pouted. "Hey man fuck you , I have other friends okay!". " But yeah sure we'll join you".

Once class got over they all headed to the cafeteria. Richie saw Ben's hand motioning to come over to them. "Hello my sexy bastards this is Stan the man and Mikey". Stan rolled his eyes. "Hi I'm 'STANLEY'". He said while pointedly looking at Richie which caused the others to laugh. "And I'm Mike, nice to meet you guys." "Oh wait don't you take that History and global studies?" Ben said with enthusiasm. "Oh my god you're Ben hanscome". Bev looked between the two of them. "Hey that's so cool. I still don't know anyone from my classes". She said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Honestly same it can get boring sometimes". Stan says. "Don't worry Stanny, I'll keep you company from now on". "To hell with your offer, I personally wish to stay away from you". Stan deadpanned. Richie gasped dramatically. "Actually why don't you guys join us this evening? We're having a game night today. You guys can meet the rest of our friends!". "Fuck yeah!" 

Now that it was around Four, Richie leaves his dorm with Bev and Ben and they head out to the next building. When they reach there Bev sees that Richie's getting worked up about meeting more than just four people at a time. "Take your time Rich, it'll be alright". Richie gives her a grateful smile and rings the doorbell. A man shorter than Richie opens the door. He has blue eyes and he his smile seemed very welcoming. "You guys must be Stan and Mike's friend. I'm Bill, please come in!". Once they all enter, they see a women who brings in drinks follwed by Mike who has a few packets of chips in his hand. "Hi guys! I'm Audra!". "Audra from Fashion studies?". Bev says with excitement that warms Richie's heart. 

Audra and Bev fall into an easy conversation. Mike, Ben and Stan talk about the courses they've taken while Richie helps Bill with arranging everything. The door then opens catching Richie's attention. A 5 foot something man enters and he's wearing the most adorable sweatshirt Richie has seen. His eyes are so huge that Richie can't physically look away. "Sorry for coming in late guys, had to help out the librarian with something, who are these guys?" The small man says with a look of confusion. "Oh we met Richie first today but basically they're just a couple of friends we found on our way". The man scans around and stops at Richie with his mouth slightly open. Richie thinks his lips look very soft. Stan notices the tension in the room immediately and shoots Bill a knowing look. Bev seems to catch on the way Richie's pupil grow huge. The man makes a little 'oh' shape with his mouth and then shakes his head seemingly to get out of the trance. "Uh, I'm Eddie". He says with his eyes still on Richie and man, if that isn't the cutest voice Richie's heard. "I'm Richie hi- uh h-hello". Richie sputters out. Bill snickers looking between the two of them but quickly hides it with a cough. 

Eddie and Richie still don't notice it, and Eddie still hasnt even entered the room completely. Audra clears her throat to call them out and Richie snaps out of it. Eddie still seems to be in that trance for the second time which makes Mike chuckle. "You look like a painting to me". Eddie says to Richie which ...... WHAT?


	2. Not Eddie spaghetti , GOD NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all get a little close. Eddie and Richie just,, simply having a hard time trying to not be obvious lol.

Eddie is still pretty confused why Richie's stuck in his place. He looks up at Stan and raises his eyebrows. Richie murmurs something that Eddie doesn't grasp on to. "Huh?". Eddie asks. "I said no one really ever said that to me". He says with a struggle. Eddie chuckles in the way Richie looks as red as a tomato which causes Richie to pout. "What? I'm a simple man and no one ever compliments me". Beverly thinks back to when Rich told him about how he accidentally overshares and wishes he'd shut the fuck up because she literally cannot hold her laughter in anymore. When she cracks the others crack up too. Richie glares at her which causes the others to crack up even more.

They all settle down in a circle with the coffee table in between them and a few boxes of game on it. Bill made sure that no one kept their drinks on the rug beneath them talking about how Eddie knocked everyone's drink because of how clumsy he is. "To be fair it's not really my fault, why did you all keep it so close to me?". "I stand with Bill on that, you're a little gremlin man! Are the cans too big for you to see?". Richie says with puppy eyes that makes Eddie flush with anger but he isn't the best at hiding it. They hadn't even spend time together but they all kicked off so well. As if they knew each other for years. Especially Richie and Eddie, Stan thinks. Ever since his last relationship, Eddie had legitimately lost faith in men. Stan doesn't really blame him though, Dennis was a real dick. Stan knows Eddie too well, even the smallest of actions tell Stan that Eddie has taken a liking to the this trash talking French fry. "Okay what about Monopoly?". Bill, Mike, Audra and Eddie all groan while Stan looks satisfied. "Wait why not monopoly?". Ben asks with genuine confusion. "That my friend is because this douche bag seems to win every single time!". Eddie says with wide eyes. Richie thinks his scrunched up nose looks rather adorable. Bev pinches him on his thigh to which he give out a little 'ow'. "What?". He whispers to her. "You cannot fool me Rich! Stop gawking". Richie flushes and flips the bird to her.

After a couple of hours of playing Scramble (Bill insisted and Of course Stan fought with him on purpose) they all suggested to go out to the local diner for dinner since it hadn't been that late yet. They all got out and walked towards it. On the way everyone looked done with Richie and Eddie's bantering which really as surprising as it sounds. Richie kept teasing Eddie for how short he was while Eddie directly insulted him which really, made the whole situation a lot funnier. "These two just won't fucking stop now will they?" Bill says with his hand to his face. "Well Bill you see-". "No shut the fuck up you can't speak to him now!". Richie looks at Eddie with an amused face. "And why is that Eds?". Richie says over Eddie screeching at him to not call him Eds. "Ugh I despise you, you lost the fucking game Richie and we did put a bet on how you weren't going to talk the entire time but you-". "Oh well you cant stop me anyways shortie". Eddie huffs up his chest and looks so irritated it makes Richie content. The others laugh to this and Eddie just crosses his hands and walks faster away from the group. Stan sighs and signals Richie to go catch up to him. "Why me? Can't one of you guys go?". Ben snickers. "I think he'd understand you more than them now Rich". Richie turns to Ben in confusion. "The fuck was that supposed to mean?". Stan takes matters in his own hands and pushes Richie towards Eddie.

Richie almost lands right on his face had Eddie not caught him the last minute. "Woah careful Rich". Richie gets flustered and turns back to glare at Stan who's laughing with the others. "Ahem, anyways. Come join us Eddie don't get this furious yeah?". Eddie sighs. "Whatever you just keep making fun of my height. Maybe cut that shit out and I'll join". Richie grins at Eddie that makes his heart stop for a second. Did Richie's eyes always look that shiny? "Deal Eds! Now lets go". "DON'T CALL ME EDS!!"

They take up a big table for six and order for themselves. "I really want this milkshake but I won't be able to finish it damn". Richie says with an exaggerated sad face. "You can always share with someone you know?". Audra says with a mischievous smile on her face. "Well then, who would like to share it with me?". Richie asks. "Not me". Literally everyone but Eddie reply back. "I don't even want to get anywhere near your trashmouth". Stan says with a playful sneer. "How about Eddie?". Mike suggests. "Uhh". Richie replies intelligently. Eddie raises his head from the menu to look at everyone staring at him. "What?". "You have to share a milkshake with Rich over here, he won't be able to finish it all". Richie fiddles with his fingers. "Uh I mean, only if you want to since no one else does". "Cool". "wHAT?". Stan and Bill ask. "Yeah I mean why not?". "You literally don't let any of us share food with you because of 'germs' and now you're okay with sharing a whole ass milkshake with trashmouth?". Bill says in confusion that makes everyone snicker. "At least we've found something new to call Rich instead of Asshole". Bev says with a bright smile that makes Richie groan. Eddie's cheeks are now tinted with a red color. "So? It's just for a day guys". Richie is literally sweating from his palms, was he special or something, the fuck? 

"Spaghetti?! Are you for real Eds?". "Why what's wrong with that dickface?". God, the way Richie's living for his insults. "Eddie spaghetti". Instantly Eddie recognizes what's coming on his fate and groans in his hands. "Oh god that's worse than haystack". Ben says. "Please for the love of God do not call me-". "You are now my Eddie spaghetti, Eds spagheds, Eddie da spaghetti". Richie says with a grin. "Your Eddie spaghetti?". Mike says with a smirk. Richie stops in his tracks and laughs it off but the way his face looks flushed and damp everyone can already tell. Oh he is definitely not being obvious, Bev thinks. 

Dinner was fun with them, Richie thinks to himself when he lies on his bed that morning. Eddie. Eddie was different, Richie thinks. Super fucking cliche we've known each other for less than a day yet- It feels different, refreshing. God, what a fucking simp he's becoming. But how can he not? Eddie is so fun aggravate or even just tease. Richie likes the way he reacts. And his litlle nose,, his hair looked so shiny,, his big BIG brown eyes too, and his- NO. NUH UH. Enough thinking about Eddie, he needs to wake up early the next day. And besides, what if he has a girlfriend, Richie doesn't even know if he's straight. And even if he wasn't, there's no way someone like Eddie would like him. Richie's loud, annoying, just very fucking tall for God knows what and just a fucking idiot. Richie chuckles to himself. "Like I even stand a chance with him". He says softly and falls asleep. Letting the small man take over his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it and please leave a kudos and comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> UH,,,,,,,,, so yeah <3 . to be continued! also leave kudos and comments guys!


End file.
